Bottom of the Evolutionary Chain
by Melissa978
Summary: Read and find out. I, honestly, cannot tell you anything without giving it all away


**Bottom of the Evolutionary Chain**

_December 21_

_ Humans are so stupid. They have to be the dumbest species that ever walked the earth. We are the only animals that feel, that have emotions. We feel hurt and depressed if we are rejected by someone. Why? Deer don't feel that way. If they get rejected by a potential mate, it's a 'On to the next one!' not a 'OMG! My life is over. I'm going to cry for the rest of my life.' Why are we like this? We are so stupid. We aren't at the top of the evolutionary chain, but at the bottom._

Brooke closed her diary, and crawled into bed, without thinking twice about what happened today, besides John Salvatore rejecting her.

—

Brooke woke up early on December 21st. She was aware of what a big day it was. Today she was going to profess her love for John Salvatore, the star athlete, smart, and funny guy. The type of guy that all the other guys wished they could be secretly. She washed her hair and wore her favorite sexy outfit. She was dressed to kill. She walked out of her front door, confident and secure, completely oblivious to the world around her.

—

Mike crawled out of bed. He hated leaving his bed. It meant that he had to go to school. School meant that he had to see people. People he didn't like, people that didn't like him. He had to see people being happy and content with their lives. It was like salt being rubbed on his open wounds. It just made him aware of how lonely and depressed he is, no matter how hard he tried to forget. The only person that got him through each every second he breathed was Brooke Raymond.

Brooke was a ray of sunshine sent from heaven above. She could make him smile without trying. His world revolved around her. She was the only reason he tired to be happy and the only reason the scars on this wrist faded away.

He showered and threw on something from the bottom of his closet. This is the amount of effort he put to go to school. He walked to the bus stop with his headphones in and his music on blast. Mike saw Brooke waiting at the bus stop. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her long, silky brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, the little touch of pink on her cheeks from the cold, and her shiny green eyes, was too overwhelming for him.

Mike had a rough night. His parents were fighting again, and they took it out on him again, like always. He was ridiculed on Facebook, and some stupid anon told him to kill himself on Tumblr. He needed to vent. He needed to express all those emotions that were bottled inside him. He needed someone to talk to. Brooke, he knew, was his to-go-to girl.

Brooke stepped onto the bus, Mike was only a few yards behind, but the bus left without him, He had to walk to school, yet again.

Fortunately, he wasn't late to school, but what he walked in was much worse than a tardy. He saw Brooke by John Salvatore's locker twirling her hair. It felt like a punch in the stomach, to see the person you like flirting with someone else. Mike went straight to his locker, trying to forget what he saw.

—

"Okay, I am going to do this. I will tell John how I feel about him. I will not back out," thought Brooke in her head as she held her books to her chest while she walked into Thomas Jefferson High School.

"Hi… um… I don't k-k-know if you know me, but I am Brooke Raymond. I am in your ch-ch-chemistry and geometry class. And well, I think I am in love with you," Brooke sputtered out her mouth. John blinked his grey eyes in surprise. He was utterly shocked and had no idea on he should respond.

"Hey… um… I'm flattered and all, Brooke, but I really don't know you," said John.

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Um… Sorry, I guess."

And with those words, John walked away. Brooke overheard him calling her a psychopath and crazy to his friends. She slowly headed to homeroom with a tear streaming down her face.

—

At lunch Mike waited for Brooke at their usual lunch table. He had been longing to see her all day. He needed her. Brooke came and sat down and started to eat her lunch, quietly. Sensing that something was wrong, Mike put his hand on hers, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jerking her hand away from Mike's, she replied, "Nothing. Okay? I'm fine."

"Come on. Maybe, I can help you. Don't hold back it all in. You always make me feel better, maybe I can help you."

"Fuck off, Mike. I don't need anyone's sympathy. Fuck! I don't need anyone's sympathy," she said as she picked up her belongings.

Mike looked at her while she walked away with an open mouth and eyes filled with sadness and shock. Brooke turned around and came back and said, 'Maybe you should kill yourself. If you did, you would relieve everyone, and I mean everyone of a great burden," and walked away in her killer outfit.

—

The next day, Brooke didn't see Mike at the bus stop, or at his locker. She thought he may have missed the bus, so she walked to homeroom. The morning announcements started, with the principal, Mr. Howard, like always. However, today he didn't start with his usual 'Good morning' peppiness, but with a solemn tone instead.

"Good morning, TJHS. I have some heart-breaking news to tell you. Yesterday, one of our fellow classmates, Mike Goar committed suicide. He left a note simply saying, "_So, I won't be a burden anymore."_

—

Brooke ran out of school in tears. She ran home and flung her door open. She opened her diary, sobbing.

_December 22_

_ Humans are so stupid. They have to be the dumbest species that have walked the earth. We feel emotion, and we express that emotion on the wrong person. We do not see other people's troubles because we are blinded by ours. In a herd of animals, one can always tell when someone is hurt or falling behind, but with humans, you can't. This might be, because of fake smiles and 'I'm fine, just tired' replies or another's ignorance that makes them fail to see what is really happening. We are so stupid. We aren't at the top of the evolutionary chain, but at the bottom._


End file.
